


Stiles

by Sango



Series: Il Sillabario Multiverse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Master's Boys!AU, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles è incuriosito dal BDSM. Allison fa in modo che possa sperimentare al DOMZ.com.<br/>Peter non è contento, Derek cambia idea e Stiles è felice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante alla Fandom League indetta da Mari di Challenge. All'inizio era stata pensata per il COW-T, ma non sono riuscita a finirla in tempo e ho bella mente pensato di riciclarla. Perché, seriamente, quando ho visto che il prompt era "gioco" ho gongolato come una deficiente, perché sembrava davvero fatto apposta XD
> 
> Fa parte della raccolta Il Sillabario Multiverse e copre la lettera M. Il verse utilizzato è, ovviamente, la serie di libri Master's Boys, di Patricia Logan.  
> Il Sillabario è un'altra delle iniziative di Mari di Challenge - sì, quest'anno sono presa bene ^_^  
> Le regole del Sillabario prevedono di scrivere una storia a capitoli, o una raccolta, divisa in 26 parti. Ogni parte deve riferirsi a un prompt diverso e ogni prompt deve iniziare con una delle ventisei lettere dell'alfabeto inglese. All'interno di questa iniziativa, el_defe ha lanciato una sfida: completando il sillabario usando 26 verse diversi (e ora provate a dirlo venti volte di fila senza annodarvi la lingua ^_^).  
> Io ho già una storia a capitoli plottata per l'iniziativa, che si aggirerà sulle 25/30k parole, quindi non ho materialmente il tempo di scrivere altre ventisei storie. Senza contare che non ce la farei in ogni caso, perché il sillabario prevede delle regole sul numero delle parole che non riuscirò mai a rispettare se non in una storia a capitoli.  
> L'idea di def, però, era talmente intrigante che ho deciso di sfruttarla a modo mio e lui è stato tanto gentile da darmi carta bianca.  
> Quindi, Il Sillabario Multiverse sarà una serie composta da ventisei storie, tutte Sterek, ambientate in ventisei verse diversi, che spero di riuscire a completare entro l'anno.  
> Detto questo, se avete fandom in cui volete vedere muoversi Stiles, Derek e tutto il branco ditemelo nei commenti, qui o sulla mia pagina FB. La maggior parte delle lettere dell'alfabeto sono ancora libere e a me farebbe comodo un po' di ispirazione *_*
> 
>  
> 
> Come tutte le storie che scrivo su Teen Wolf, anche questa è tutta per la mia donnina! ^_^  
> Tempo fa la suddetta donnina ha letto una fanfiction che trattava il tema del BDSM e mi ha detto che io avrei potuto scrivere di meglio. Ora, io non credo di essere riuscita a fare meglio, ma mi sto allenando e spero di riuscire a pubblicare quel meglio ad aprile ^_^
> 
> Piccola nota: il titolo riprende quelli della serie Master's Boys, dove ogni libro ha per titolo il nome, o il soprannome, del protagonista di turno.

**Stiles**

Peter Hale aveva creato il DOMZ.com da qualche anno. Avrebbe voluto usare la omega nel nome, ma il suono era talmente brutto che aveva optato per la lettera corrispondente nell'alfabeto inglese. Gli piaceva, e piaceva anche ai suoi clienti.  
Peter era un Dom, la cosa era stata chiara fin da quando era solo un ragazzino e si atteggiava a piccolo despota. Una volta cresciuto, poi, aveva capito di poter mettere a frutto il piacere che provava nell'infliggere dolore e aveva iniziato a frequentare i club, dove si era subito fatto un nome. Il DOMZ.com era la sua idea migliore, nonché la più redditizia. Nelle stanze della sede si svolgevano delle scene BDSM che venivano trasmesse in diretta, on-line, ai soci paganti del sito. Soci che erano anche i protagonisti delle suddette scene, visto che erano loro che si facevano legare, sculacciare e scopare dai suoi Dom, per realizzare le loro fantasie più spinte in tutta sicurezza.  
Fino a qualche mese prima, Peter si divideva equamente tra la gestione della sua azienda e quella delle sue fruste. Poi era arrivato Chris.  
Chris Argent era un cacciatore, uno che ammazzava quelli come lui, e già solo questo avrebbe dovuto spingerlo a tenersi alla larga da lui, perché cacciatori e licantropi insieme non erano mai una buona combinazione. A peggiorare il tutto, tra l'altro, Chris era vedovo e aveva anche una figlia. Era andato al DOMZ.com per indagare su una serie di omicidi in cui era certamente coinvolto un licantropo che aveva conoscenze di BDSM. Peter in un primo momento aveva deciso di mandarlo gentilmente al diavolo, poi lo aveva visto e i suoi piani erano cambiati drasticamente. Aveva perso la testa per i suoi occhi azzurri e per il suo culetto sodo e aveva deciso che lo avrebbe avuto in ginocchio davanti a lui. Letteralmente parlando.  
Quello che non aveva previsto era che Chris si sarebbe stabilito a casa sua, che avrebbe preso possesso del suo letto e del suo cuore e che la loro storia sarebbe diventata tanto importante da fargli decidere di appendere le sue fruste al chiodo. O, perlomeno, di usarle solo su di lui, per la gioia e il piacere di entrambi.  
Un'altra cosa che non si era aspettato era che la sua azienda diventasse un rifugio per ragazzi problematici. Isaac era scappato da un padre violento e i gemelli lo avevano raccattato dalla strada, in un giorno di pioggia, offrendogli un rifugio e un lavoro. Liam aveva perso il padre adottivo in un incidente d'auto il giorno del suo diciottesimo compleanno ed era scappato dall'ospedale nel quale era ricoverato quando i medici e avevano iniziato a parlare di chiuderlo in una casa di cura a causa dei suoi problemi di controllo della rabbia. Era stato Scott a trovarlo, infreddolito e disperato, e a portarlo lì.  
Peter non era stato molto felice della cosa, all'inizio. Poi Chris gli aveva dimostrato il suo apprezzamento, nella loro personale sala dei giochi a casa, per il suo impegno nel dare un'opportunità a giovani lupi che avrebbero potuto diventare una minaccia per la società, togliendoli dalla strada e dando loro uno scopo nella vita. Come se questo già non fosse sufficiente a convincerlo che quei nuovi sviluppi andavano più che bene, aveva anche dato un'occhiata al grafico delle connessioni nelle ore in cui andavano in onda le scene con loro due e aveva deciso che era molto felice di aver aperto le porte dei suoi uffici a quei ragazzi bisognosi e a tutto il denaro che gli facevano incassare.  
Per questo, quando Chris gli aveva chiesto di accogliere un altro giovane, si era detto più che disposto a farlo. Peccato che le cose non fossero andate esattamente come le aveva previste.  
Stiles era il figlio di un vecchio amico di Chris, sceriffo in qualche sperduta località nel nord della California. Sua madre era morta quando era solo un bambino e, per quanto avesse un ottimo rapporto con il padre, aveva la tendenza a cacciarsi nei guai. In continuazione. Il ragazzo diceva che si era trattato solo di pochi e isolati casi sfortunati, Chris aveva spiegato che era troppo curioso e che non sapeva frenare questa sua indole, quando trovava qualcosa che risvegliava il suo interesse. In questo caso, a sentire Allison, che frequentava con lui il primo anno di college, a farlo era stato il BDSM.  
Peter poteva capire perché Allison fosse così preoccupata per il suo amico. I club potevano essere eccitanti e divertenti, ma erano anche pieni di lupi, letteralmente e metaforicamente parlando, pronti a sbranare il primo l'agnellino sprovveduto che fosse capitato tra le loro grinfie. Il ragazzo sarebbe potuto finire molto male se fosse capitato nelle mani sbagliate. Problema che, ovviamente, non sarebbe esistito se fosse stato affidato a uno dei suoi esperti Dom, cosa che sarebbe avvenuta senza ombra di dubbio visto che Allison aveva preso da sua madre e riusciva sempre a ottenere quello che voleva, in un modo o nell'altro. Peter apprezzava questo suo lato dominante e a tratti subdolo, visto che sfruttava il fatto di tenere suo padre per le palle e che lui, a sua volta, tenesse per le palle il suo compagno, ma in quella particolare occasione avrebbe preferito poterle dire di no.  
Il problema non era ospitare il ragazzo, perché tanto uno in più o uno in meno non faceva nessuna differenza, anche perché aveva finalmente ottenuto tutti i permessi per adibire parte della struttura ad abitazione privata. Così come non era complicato affidarlo a uno dei suo Dom, visto che a loro piaceva giocare e appezzavano sempre un po' di carne fresca. Il problema era che Allison aveva categoricamente proibito di trasmettere le sessioni dell'amico sul sito.  
Peter aveva provato a farla ragionare, ricordandole che gli introiti della sua azienda aiutavano anche a pagare le sue tasse scolastiche, ma lei non aveva voluto sentire ragioni. E, cosa peggiore, aveva coinvolto Chris, che si era naturalmente dichiarato d'accordo con lei. Quindi ora Peter si trovava tra le mani un verginello, tanto carino da poter diventare il nuovo idolo dei suoi clienti quanto logorroico, sarcastico, irritante e fastidioso, da far addestrare. Il tutto senza poterci guadagnare nulla, a parte qualche meritata sessione nella sala dei giochi di casa sua, con Chris legato e pronto a ricevere la meritata punizione per averlo coinvolto in quell'assurdità.  
Aveva riflettuto per qualche minuto, dopo che Stiles aveva lasciato il suo ufficio al seguito del suo segretario. Aveva ordinato a Greenberg di mostrargli la sua stanza, proibendogli tassativamente di deviare dal percorso, di aprire altre porte che non fossero quelle della camera che gli aveva assegnato e, più in generale, di parlare. Il suo segretario non era esattamente una cima e non c'era alcun bisogno che il suo ospite avesse più informazioni di quelle che lui aveva ritenuto giusto dargli.  
Aspettò per quindici minuti che Greenberg tornasse al suo posto dietro la scrivania della reception, guardandosi intorno con espressione vacua, come se non avesse mai visto quel posto, e gli ordinò di chiamare Derek e dirgli che lo aspettava nel suo ufficio, precisando che lo voleva vedere subito e che l'ufficio era quello nel quale era seduto, giusto per evitare equivoci. Nell'attesa, diede un'occhiata agli esami del sangue del ragazzo, archiviandoli insieme a quelli di tutti i suoi dipendenti.  
Derek, Padron D per i loro clienti, era uno dei Dom più esperti e quotati del sito, nonché suo nipote. Derek era musone e taciturno, oltre che caustico come tutti gli Hale degni del loro nome. Come se non bastassero questi pregi, aveva sangue di alfa nelle vene, e si vedeva. Tra tutti i suoi Dom, Derek era l'unico che non sarebbe impazzito di fronte a quel ragazzino, né per le sue chiacchiere interminabili né per il suo bel culetto sodo. L'unico che poteva rimetterlo al suo posto senza nemmeno una sculacciata e che sarebbe stato in grado di spaventarlo abbastanza da fargli perdere per sempre l'interesse per il loro mondo.  
Greenberg lo avvisò che suo nipote aveva appena finito una scena e che lo avrebbe raggiunto non appena fatta la doccia. Peter utilizzò quel tempo per trovare il modo di convincerlo ad aiutarlo senza farsi insultare, o prendere in giro per il resto dei suoi giorni. Purtroppo, la totale mancanza della giusta deferenza dovuta al proprio datore di lavoro era uno dei tanti lati negativi del loro legame di parentela.  
Derek arrivò, si sedette, lo ascoltò e, infine, gli chiese senza tanti giri di parole se si fosse bevuto il cervello. O se se lo fosse bevuto Chris a furia di succhiargli l'uccello. Gli diede il beneficio del dubbio solo quando sentì che era tutto un piano di Allison, perché quella ragazza poteva essere una vera spina nel culo quando ci si metteva.  
Alla fine, Peter la spuntò e Derek gli promise che si sarebbe occupato del ragazzo, facendolo scappare a gambe levate.

Quando la porta della sua stanza si aprì all'improvviso, Stiles si voltò corrucciato. Il tizio che lo aveva portato lì, Greenberg, era strano. Si guardava intorno con un misto di paura e desiderio ed era inciampato tre volte sui suoi stessi piedi. Tra tutte le cose che aveva blaterato, in barba a quello che gli aveva ordinato il suo capo, Stiles aveva capito solo che non si poteva entrare nelle stanze che avevano la luce rossa accesa e che quella dove lo aveva portato era una delle camere private e il signor Hale l'aveva fatta preparare appositamente per lui. Come se non lo sapesse già.  
Stiles non era felice di essere lì. Tutto quello che voleva era visitare un club, vedere cosa ci succedeva dentro, osservare qualcuno giocare e, magari, farsi dare una o due pacche sul sedere da un bel maschione, per capire se era piacevole come immaginava che fosse. Il suo errore era stato parlarne con Allison e Lydia. Le sue amiche avevano subito stabilito che lui non era in grado di prendersi cura di se stesso e che dovevano essere loro a prendere in mano al situazione. Così Allison aveva chiamato suo padre, che a sua volta aveva chiamato il suo compagno, e lui si era ritrovato in quel posto senza nemmeno sapere come. Cioè, lo sapeva come. Allison e Lydia lo avevano minacciato di parlare con suo padre del suo nuovo interesse e, seriamente, non era una cosa che poteva permettere che accadesse.  
Così eccolo lì, a cercare di fulminare con lo sguardo chiunque fosse entrato nella sua stanza senza nemmeno degnarsi di bussare. Peccato che si trattasse di un tizio alto, moro, vestito quasi interamente di pelle nera e bello da togliere il fiato. Stiles deglutì e cercò con tutte le sue forze di tenere la bocca chiusa e di non sbavargli davanti.  
“E così tu saresti il nuovo sub?” parlò il nuovo arrivato, con una voce che arrivò dritta all'inguine di Stiles.  
Il ragazzo annuì senza riuscire a parlare. La visione che stazionava ancora sulla porta lo guardò da capo a piedi.  
“Peter ha cantato le tue lodi, ma mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio” disse con sufficienza. “Ti hanno già spiegato come funziona qui?”  
Stiles scosse la testa, umiliato per il commento sul suo aspetto. Lo sapeva da sé di non essere una gran bellezza, grazie tante. Che bisogno c'era di essere così sgarbati e offensivi?  
“Ok, seguimi” sbuffò il tizio. “Adesso!” gli ringhiò contro, quando si accorse che ragazzo non era scattato al suo ordine.  
Stiles bofonchiò qualcosa che aveva a che fare con le apparenze di cui non ci si doveva fidare, ma si mosse per seguirlo.  
“Io sono Padron D” si presentò l'uomo. “Sarò il tuo Dom” gli rese noto. “Io do gli ordini e tu li esegui, tutti e senza discutere. Mi sono spiegato?”  
Stiles annuì di nuovo, anche se stava iniziando a irritarsi. Non era così che aveva immaginato di giocare.  
Padron D camminò ignorando tutte le porte e lo condusse in una stanza con diversi frigoriferi.  
“Questa è la cucina” gli spiegò, aprendo uno dei frigo. “Acqua e integratori sono sempre a disposizione di tutti. Il resto, invece, non lo puoi toccare. Se vuoi qualcosa compratelo e scrivici sopra il tuo nome, in modo che gli altri capiscano che è tuo.”  
senza aggiungere altro, uscì dalla stanza diretto verso uno dei corridoi. Le porte erano contrassegnate da diverse luci, alcune rosse e altre verdi. La maggior parte verdi, a dire la verità. Stiles sapeva, se aveva davvero capito quello che Greenberg gli aveva detto, che nessuno poteva entrare nelle stanze con la luce rossa, quindi era curioso di sapere cosa ci fosse in quelle con la luce verde.  
Padron D si fermò davanti a una delle porte e la aprì senza esitazioni, facendogli cenno di entrare. La stanza era divisa in due da una parete di vetro, dalla loro parte c'erano un paio di file di sedie e dall'altra... dall'altra parte c'era un uomo legato, con dei morsetti ai capezzoli, dei pesi attaccati ai testicoli e un enorme vibratore che gli spuntava dalle natiche, che veniva frustato da un omone gigantesco dalla faccia cattiva.  
Stiles non oppose resistenza quando Padron D lo spinse a sedersi, gli occhi incollati alla scena che gli si svolgeva davanti e lo stomaco stretto in una morsa. Si ritrovò a trattenere il fiato tutte le volte che il gigante sollevava il braccio per preparare una frustata, rilasciandolo solo quando il sub urlava per il dolore atroce. Fino a quando fu tutto, semplicemente, troppo.  
Si alzò e uscì di corsa dalla stanza, con le urla del sottomesso che gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie, senza vedere il ghigno soddisfatto sul volto di Padron D. il Dom lo seguì con calma, trovandolo poche porte più avanti, che respirava con affanno. Era convinto di averlo spaventato a morte, ma una volta arrivatogli vicino il ragazzo lo stupì.  
“La luce verde vuol dire che si può entrare nella stanza, vero? Cioè, le sedie sono lì perché si può assistere, giusto?” gli chiese.  
Derek fece appena in tempo ad annuire che Stiles aprì deciso la porta sulla quale si era appoggiato per riprendersi da quello a cui aveva appena assistito. Il ragazzo entrò nella stanza e andò a sedersi senza la minima esitazione, seguito da Derek che imprecò mentalmente alla vista di quello che stava succedendo dall'altra parte del vetro. Un uomo di colore ne stava sculacciando un altro, piegato a novanta su una panca, con una spatola di legno. Il sottomesso gemeva a ogni colpo e si capiva chiaramente che stava godendo, e non poco, del trattamento che gli veniva riservato. Quando il Dom lasciò cadere il suo attrezzo e iniziò a scopare il sub, Derek sentì distintamente il sospiro sognante di Stiles. Il ragazzo era eccitato ed era palese che lo spettacolo gli piacesse molto. Doveva fare qualcosa e doveva farlo subito, se voleva convincerlo ad andarsene dalla sede del DOMZ.com.  
“Ti piace quello che vedi, ragazzo?” gli chiese con voce dura.  
Stiles esalò un sì e Derek lo afferrò per i capelli, costringendolo a girare la testa per guardarlo.  
“È sì signore, per te, non dimenticarlo” ringhiò. “E adesso alzati e torna nella tua stanza. Ti raggiungerò fra qualche ora e parleremo di quello che ti aspetta. Sempre che tu non decida di lasciar perdere tutto perché, ti avviso, a me non piace andarci leggero come Padron A” gli disse, indicando il Dom di colore e tirandogli ancora un po' i capelli prima di lasciarlo andare.  
Stiles deglutì a fatica e, appena libero, si affrettò a lasciare la stanza. Una volta tornato nella camera che gli era stata assegnata prese fiato e di fermò a riflettere. Quello che aveva appena visto gli era piaciuto e lo aveva eccitato da morire, gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere che cosa si provava a essere sculacciato così. Non gli era piaciuto per niente, invece, quello che aveva visto nella prima stanza dei giochi in cui erano entrati.  
Padron D, chissà poi come si chiamava davvero, gli aveva fatto capire chiaramente che preferiva il gioco duro, e lui si sentiva un po' in ansia per questo. Insomma, tutto quello che voleva era essere sculacciato, non gli interessavano gli altri tipi di giochi. O almeno credeva. Perché Padron D era uno schianto e il pensiero di farsi fare cose da lui lo eccitava da morire. Doveva solo capire se valeva la pena rischiare di farsi davvero male o no, e il modo migliore per farlo era riflettere mentre sgranocchiava patatine e beveva qualcosa di frizzante. Allison e Lydia dicevano che era completamente folle e che era un miracolo che non fosse una palla di lardo, ma lui riusciva a pensare meglio mentre si rimpinzava di schifezze.  
Quindi, non gli restava altro da fare che andare a recuperare il suo carburante.

Quando Derek tornò nella stanza che era stata assegnata a Stiles, quasi tre ore dopo, la trovò vuota. Con un sorriso soddisfatto, certo di aver raggiunto il suo scopo, si avviò verso la reception per farsi dare la conferma da Greenberg che quel ragazzino se la era svignata con la coda tra le gambe. Conferma che, purtroppo, non arrivò.  
“Ha detto che andava a comprare da mangiare” squittì il segretario.  
Derek si irritò più di quanto già non lo fosse. Il ragazzo sapeva che lo avrebbe raggiunto da un momento all'altro ed era uscito comunque. Era un comportamento che meritava una punizione esemplare.  
“Ha detto dove andava?” ringhiò.  
Greenberg impallidì e spostò la sedia girevole indietro di qualche centimetro.  
“Al supermercato che c'è all'angolo” rispose. “Anche se immagino che abbia cambiato idea, perché è fuori da due ore e mezzo, ormai. Forse non ha trovato quello che cercava e ha provato in un altro negozio.”  
Derek sentì un brivido lungo la schiena, e non di piacere. Avrebbe voluto chiedere all'inutile ragazzo che aveva davanti perché diamine non avesse avvisato nessuno dell'assenza prolungata di Stiles, ma preferì lasciar perdere e concentrarsi su cose più importanti e, soprattutto, su domande alle quali poteva avere risposte chiare.  
“Ha portato qualcosa con sé?”  
Il segretario ci pensò un po' su.  
“La chiave della sua stanza” rispose alla fine. “Mi ha chiesto se era un problema e io gli ho detto di no. Ho fatto male?”  
“No, Greenberg, va bene così. Se qualcuno mi cerca digli che sono uscito e che non so quando tornerò.”  
Derek se ne andò ignorando il messo infarto del loro segretario a quella notizia e appena uscì fuori dagli uffici del DOMZ.com iniziò a fiutare l'aria alla ricerca dell'odore di Stiles. Trovò subito la sua traccia e la seguì, in direzione del negozio all'angolo della strada. Era già pronto a camminare per chilometri, sulla scia di quel ragazzino, e invece lo trovò proprio dove aveva detto che sarebbe andato. Dentro il piccolo supermarket.  
Derek soffocò un'imprecazione perché, davvero, nessuno ci metteva due ore e mezzo a scegliere il gusto di un tramezzino o che tipo di cereali mangiare a colazione.

Stiles non sapeva da quanto aveva lasciato il DOMZ.com. Sapeva, però, che era passato davvero un sacco di tempo.  
Il punto era che non sapeva come tornarci. Ovviamente, conosceva la strada, anche perché c'erano solo un centinaio di metri, in linea retta, da quel negozio alla sede del sito. No, il problema era che era rimasto bloccato. O meglio, qualcuno lo teneva bloccato lì.  
Che poi, nemmeno questo era del tutto vero. Jackson non lo stava tenendo fermo, Stiles sarebbe stato libero di uscire da lì quando voleva. Il problema era che quell'idiota tutto muscoli, sorriso smagliante e cervello inesistente gli sarebbe rimasto attaccato come una cozza allo scoglio, continuando a prenderlo in giro e a ridere di lui, e l'ultima cosa che voleva era che Padron D, o chiunque altro al DOMZ.com vedessero quanto era patetico. Sempre che Jackson gli avesse permesso di arrivarci, al DOMZ.com.  
La cosa peggiore, poi, era che la colpa era completamente sua. Non aveva fatto attenzione quando era uscito dalla sede del sito, ed era stato visto da uno degli amici di Jackson che aveva fatto una veloce ricerca e poi aveva sparso la voce. Il tempo di decidere che preferiva le patatine classiche a quelle al pollo e che al loro gusto si abbinava meglio il sapore della Coca-cola che non quello della Pepsi, e si era ritrovato circondato dalla squadra di lacrosse del suo college quasi al gran completo.  
Non che non fosse abituato ai loro scherzi di dubbio gusto e ai loro insulti, ma quella volta era molto peggio delle altre. A parte le prese in giro sul suo essere gay, su come gli piacesse prenderlo in culo e su quanto riuscisse ad aprire la bocca, Jackson aveva anche iniziato a parlare di fruste e manette. Stiles non aveva mai pensato che quel borioso figlio di papà potesse diventare pericoloso, ma le sue insinuazioni lo avevano stranamente spaventato. Forse era perché sembrava davvero interessato a picchiarlo, tanto che gli aveva perfino spiegato nei dettagli come lo avrebbe fatto e quanto si sarebbe divertito, o forse era perché gli altri sembravano d'accordo con lui, a giudicare dagli sguardi pieni di aspettativa che gli lanciavano, ma aveva la netta sensazione che quello non fosse uno dei loro soliti scherzi e che facessero tutti dannatamente sul serio.  
Restare dentro il negozio lo teneva al sicuro, in mezzo a clienti, commessi e telecamere non avrebbero potuto mettere in pratica nessuna delle loro minacce. Se fosse uscito da lì avrebbe dovuto fare in modo di coglierli di sorpresa per avere un vantaggio e riuscire a raggiungere il DOMZ.com prima che loro raggiungessero lui. Ma anche se ci fosse riuscito, e in tutta onestà non ci avrebbe scommesso nemmeno mezzo centesimo, era sicuro che non lo avrebbero comunque lasciato in pace. E, in ogni caso, lui non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di farsi vedere da Padron D, o dal signor Hale o da chiunque altro, in una situazione del genere.  
Stava pensando, senza successo, a un modo per uscirne, quando Jackson lo spinse contro lo scaffale dei biscotti, schiacciandogli la gola con l'avanbraccio, probabilmente seccato per essere stato ignorato troppo a lungo.  
“Stai pensando al tuo paparino, nullità? Non preoccuparti, verginello, quando mi prenderò la tua prima volta capirai che non ti servirà più. Posso darti tutte le frustate di cui hai bisogno, con molto piacere.”  
“Non mi risulta che Stiles abbia un paparino ma, in ogni caso, dubito che tu sia in grado di soddisfare i bisogni di qualcuno, chiunque sia.”

Derek aveva osservato per un po' la scena che si svolgeva nel piccolo supermercato, nascosto dietro uno scaffale. Riusciva a distinguere chiaramente l'odore di Stiles, anche in mezzo a quello di tutti gli altri ragazzi più o meno eccitati, e le sue emozioni erano come un libro aperto per lui. Era irritato, ansioso e spaventato. Soprattutto spaventato. E non sembrava in grado di reagire alle provocazioni.  
Il comportamento di Stiles la diceva lunga su quella che doveva essere la sua vita, e il fatto che non rispondesse a tono a quell'imbecille che gli stava addosso fece sorgere più di una domanda a Derek. Senza contare che quel pallone gonfiato gli era stato antipatico a prima vista e sembrava avere il potere di far salire la sua irritazione a livelli mai raggiunti prima.  
Fu per questo che, invece di lasciar perdere come avrebbe dovuto, si fece avanti per rimetterlo al suo posto quando lo sentì dare della nullità a Stiles, che probabilmente aveva un quoziente d'intelligenza che doppiava il suo. Per questo e perché, nonostante quello che gli aveva detto quando si erano incontrati, quel ragazzino era uno splendore e non gli piaceva vederlo così abbattuto.

Stiles impallidì e poi arrossì miseramente quando vide chi era che aveva risposto a Jackson. Padron D era l'ultima persona che voleva assistesse a quella scena patetica.  
“E tu chi saresti?” gli sputò in faccia Jackson, incurante dell'aura di potere che quell'uomo emanava, a riprova della sua scarsa intelligenza.  
“Il suo ragazzo” fu la risposta di Padron D, che lasciò tutti di sasso “e ti consiglio di togliere subito le mani di dosso da ciò che è mio, cucciolo idiota.”  
Probabilmente, a parte lui e Jackson, nessuno aveva visto le sue iridi cambiare colore, anche se sarebbe bastato il ringhio presente nella sua voce per spaventare chiunque fosse stato così stupido da mettersi contro di lui. Jackson, però, lo aveva visto chiaramente e si era allontanato subito da Stiles, il corpo rigido e gli occhi bassi.  
“Al diavolo, andiamocene” ordinò dopo qualche secondo ai suoi amici, che furono più che felici di filarsela da lì.  
Non appena rimasero soli, Derek guardò con occhio critico il cestino della spesa di Stiles e alzò gli occhi al cielo, decidendo in quel momento che lo avrebbe portato fuori a cena, quella sera, a che poi avrebbe pensato lui a rifornirgli la dispensa.  
“Molla lì quelle schifezze e andiamo, mi sono stancato di aspettarti.”

Quindici minuti dopo erano di nuovo nella stanza che gli era stata assegnata al DOMZ.com. Stiles era seduto sul letto, più nervoso che mai, e Derek era in piedi a qualche metro da lui, le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo accigliato. Il silenzio si protrasse per diversi minuti e Stiles, alla fine, non ce la fece più.  
“D'accordo, senti, è chiaro che venire qui è stato un enorme errore. Mi dispiace se ti ho fatto perdere tempo e se ti ho creato problemi, e ti ringrazio per avermi aiutato. Quindi ora me ne vado, così potrai dimenticarti anche della mia esistenza e...”  
“Silenzio, ragazzo!” lo interruppe Derek, la voce dura.  
Stiles si fermò a metà strada tra il letto e l'armadio nel quale aveva riposto le sue cose quando era arrivato e si voltò a guardarlo.  
“Hai ragione, ho già perso fin troppo tempo. Perciò ecco cosa faremo: tu andrai a lavarti, poi indosserai l'accappatoio bianco che è appeso vicino alla doccia, senza nulla sotto, e dopo potremo finalmente andare in una delle stanze dei giochi.”  
Stiles lo guardò a bocca aperta, incapace di credere alle sue orecchie, figurarsi di muoversi.  
“Subito, ragazzo!” ringhiò Derek, riscuotendo il ragazzo che si affrettò a eseguire i suoi ordini. “E se non sei di ritorno entro dieci minuti verrò a prenderti” gli urlò dietro, un istante prima che la porta del bagno si chiudesse alle sue spalle.  
Derek ci mise poco più di cinque minuti per arrivare alla reception, dare istruzioni dettagliate e precise a Greenberg perché gli preparasse una delle stanze dei giochi, liberarsi della maglietta restando solo con i pantaloni e la giacca in pelle e tornare nella stanza di Stiles. Lui, nel frattempo, si stava lavando il più accuratamente possibile. Quella mattina si era fatto un clistere, nella speranza che le cose prendessero una piega eccitante e che potesse finalmente liberarsi della sua verginità, ma preferì comunque andare sul sicuro, anche se aveva fretta.  
Dieci minuti dopo uscì dal bagno vestito solo dell'accappatoio candido, come gli era stato ordinato, e trovò Padron D che lo aspettava seduto sul letto. Derek si alzò in piedi non appena lo vide, l'acquolina in bocca alla vista della sua pelle accaldata, lo afferrò per una mano e se lo trascinò dietro, fino a una porta con la luce verde. Stiles si chiese, per un istante, se qualcuno sarebbe entrato per guardarli.  
“Prima di iniziare, ci sono alcune cose che devi sapere” gli disse Derek, bloccandolo appena entrati nella stanza. “Ti darò esattamente ciò che vuoi e ciò di cui hai bisogno, ma ti spingerò anche molto vicino ai tuoi limiti, perfino oltre se ci riuscirò, e la cosa potrebbe anche non piacerti. Se diventa troppo hai un modo per fermare tutto.”  
“Sì, lo so, le parole di sicurezza. Ho fatto delle ricerche.”  
“Non interrompermi, ragazzo” lo rimproverò Derek, facendo uno sforzo per non scoppiare a ridere all'idea di Stiles che googlava alla ricerca di informazioni sul BDSM. “Avrai bisogno di tre parole: una per fermarmi, qualunque cosa io stia facendo, una per farmi rallentare e un'altra per dirmi che posso ricominciare a usarti per il mio piacere. Pensaci con attenzione e dimmi quando sei pronto per comunicarmele.”  
Stiles annuì praticamente subito, ma aspettò il permesso di Padron D per parlare.  
“Ti ascolto, ragazzo.”  
“Lupo per fermare, banshee per rallentare e volpe per ricominciare, signore.”  
Derek lo guardò a bocca aperta per qualche secondo prima di riuscire a riguadagnare la sua compostezza.  
“Scelte insolite” commentò “ma tant'è. Lupo per fermare, banshee per rallentare e volpe per ricominciare” ripeté, guidando poi Stiles oltre la porta che conduceva alla stanza dei giochi vera e propria e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. “Togliti l'accappatoio e appendilo a quel gancio” gli ordinò, indicandoglielo. “Poi vieni qui davanti a me, mani dietro la schiena e testa bassa.”  
Stiles eseguì alla lettera le sue indicazioni, imbarazzato come mai prima in vita sua. Al di là del fatto che era già mezzo eccitato alla prospettiva di fare finalmente sesso, e solo quello bastava a farlo vergognare del suo praticamente inesistente autocontrollo, stare nudo davanti a un uomo con un fisico perfetto come quello di Padron D avrebbe messo a disagio la maggior parte degli uomini, di qualunque età, razza e orientamento fossero.  
“Ora, visto che è la tua prima volta, e mi pare di aver capito in tutti i sensi, non solo come sub, ho deciso che non ci andrò giù pesante ed eviterò le fruste. Dovresti essermi grato.”  
“Sì, signore. Grazie, signore” si affrettò a dire Stiles, guadagnandosi un cenno di approvazione da parte del Dom.  
“Petto sulla panca, ragazzo” ordinò ancora Derek.  
Stiles si avvicinò alla panca nera imbottita che faceva bella mostra di sé al centro della stanza e ci si sdraiò sopra. Derek gli fu subito davanti, lo sistemò come desiderava e poi gli afferrò i polsi, legandoli ai piedi della struttura e spiegandogli che lo avrebbe immobilizzato per evitare che si facesse del male. Una volta finito si spostò dietro di lui e, senza perdere tempo, lo costrinse a piegare le ginocchia e gli fissò i piedi nelle staffe che spuntavano ai lati della panca. In quel modo il suo fondoschiena era completamente e oscenamente esposto alla vista del Dom.  
Stiles sentì Padron D muoversi per la stanza, aprire e chiudere cassetti e poi più nulla. Iniziava ad agitarsi e a chiedersi se lìuomo avesse cambiato idea quando, del tutto senza preavviso, qualcosa di duro e freddo si abbatté con forza contro il suo sedere, facendolo irrigidire e urlare per il dolore. Padron D gli diede giusto il tempo di riprendere fiato prima di abbattere di nuovo qualunque cosa stesse usando contro la sua pelle, per poi fermarsi.  
“Questo è quello che ti aspetta. Sei ancora sicuro di volerlo, ragazzo?”  
Stiles stava per urlargli che sì, lo voleva, e magari poteva anche darsi una mossa invece di perdere tempo in chiacchiere inutili, ma si morse la lingua prima di parlare a sproposito e fece un respiro profondo.  
“Se a voi fa piacere, padrone” soffiò alla fine, sperando di aver detto la cosa giusta.  
“Bravo, ragazzo” approvò il Dom. “Ti assicuro che a me farà molto piacere. Ora ripetimi le tue parole.”  
“Lupo per fermare, banshee per rallentare e volpe per ricominciare, signore.”  
Non appena ebbe finito di parlare Padron D ricominciò a colpirlo, forte e veloce. Stiles si sentiva le natiche e le cosce andare a fuoco, ma la sua erezione dura e gocciolante sembrava non far caso al dolore.  
“Ora vediamo quanto sei caldo dentro” ringhiò Padron D, dando un'occhiata di sfuggita al pubblico che aveva iniziato ad affollare la saletta, ma guardandosi bene dall'informarne Stiles.  
Il ragazzo si rese conto che aveva smesso di colpirlo, ma non ebbe il tempo di rilassarsi perché un dito bel lubrificato forzò la sua apertura e si fece strada nel suo canale vergine. Era talmente bello, ed eccitante, che non riuscì a impedirsi di stringere i suoi muscoli interni per sentirlo di più.  
“Se sei così voglioso di avere qualcosa dentro ho io quello che ci vuole per te” ringhiò ancora Padron D.  
Il Dom gli infilò un altro dito dentro e iniziò ad allargarlo con cura, ruotando e divaricando le dita per diversi minuti. Poi le tolse e, pochi istanti dopo, Stiles sentì qualcosa di più duro e largo farsi strada dentro di lui. Padron D spinse il plug con molta attenzione e, quando fu tutto dentro, il ragazzo si ritrovò a boccheggiare in cerca di aria.  
“Lo senti?” gli chiese Padron D, ruotandolo e muovendolo senza sosta, e lui gemette miseramente.  
“Io sto... se continuate così, signore...”  
“Non ci pensare nemmeno, ragazzo” tuonò Padron D, colpendolo di nuovo sulle cosce.  
Il dolore fu così intenso che l'erezione di Stiles si rilassò, almeno in parte, e nel giro di qualche secondo sentì qualcosa cincergli la base del pene.  
“Non verrai fino a quando non ti darò il permesso io. Hai capito?” gli chiese il Dom, dando un colpetto all'anello fallico che gli aveva infilato, e Stiles esalò un sofferto sì fra i denti.  
Poi Padron D ricominciò a colpirlo con il paddle e lui si ritrovò a dover affrontare non solo il dolore, ma anche la continua stimolazione alla prostata causata dal plug che si muoveva al suo interno a ogni colpo. Era tutto talmente troppo che, semplicemente, si arrese e si ritrovò come a fluttuare nel piacere.  
Derek si accorse subito del momento in cui Stiles aveva raggiunti il subspazio e sorrise, fiero di se stesso. Continuò a colpirlo, sfruttando tutta la sua esperienza, ancora per un po', fino a portarlo davvero al limite. Il ragazzo aveva bisogno di venire e lo stava gridando a gran voce, anche se probabilmente non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto. Il suo dovere, però, era dargli ciò di cui aveva bisogno e lo avrebbe fatto, prendendosi anche il suo piacere.  
“Ora ti scoperò, ragazzo, tanto forte che mi sentirai per giorni. Ricorda, non puoi venire fino a quando non ti darò il permesso.”  
Stiles gemette e poi urlò, quando gli sfilò il plug. Il tempo di infilarsi il preservativo e di lubrificarsi a dovere ed era dentro di lui, strappandogli l'ennesimo lamento estatico. Stiles era caldo, e stretto, e aveva un odore buonissimo, e Derek si lasciò andare completamente, scopandolo con forza. Quel ragazzo era incredibile e lui si sentiva così bene che per un istante dimenticò persino dove si trovavano e perché. Ci pensò proprio Stiles a farlo tornare con i piedi per terra, con le sue urla disperate.  
“Devo venire! Padrone, la prego... non posso più... devo... la prego...”  
Derek strinse i denti per evitare di schizzargli dentro come un ragazzino alla sua prima esperienza e si chinò su di lui, portando una mano alla sua erezione per liberarlo dal cockring.  
“Vieni, ragazzo. Vieni per me!” gli ringhiò dritto dentro un orecchio.  
Stiles si irrigidì e gridò tutto il suo piacere, venendo sul pavimento e stringendo talmente tanto i suoi muscoli interni da strappare a forza l'orgasmo a Derek.

Quando Stiles riprese conoscenza Padron D lo aveva già slegato e gli stava massaggiando i polsi.  
“Vieni, andiamo a sederci” gli ordinò, con la voce più dolce che gli avesse mai sentito usare.  
Stiles provò a tirarsi in piedi ma le sue gambe non ne volevano sapere di collaborare. Padron D ridacchiò e lo prese in braccio, ignorando le sue proteste, per portarlo fino al comodo divano di pelle appoggiato al muro, dove lo fece sedere con attenzione, per evitare che sentisse troppo dolore alle pelle abusata. Poi si allontanò per recuperare un paio di bottiglie d'acqua dal piccolo frigorifero che stava lì vicino. Tornato al suo fianco, stappò una delle bottiglie e gliel'avvicinò alle labbra, aiutandolo a bere prima di aprire anche l'altra e svuotarla in pochi sorsi.  
“Ti è piaciuto, ragazzo?” gli chiese subito dopo, sembrando molto compiaciuto.  
Stiles arrossì miseramente, si mosse a disagio per il bruciore alle natiche e annuì.  
“I ragazzi di oggi” cambiò subito argomento Padron D “ti danno fastidio spesso?”  
“Solo quando non riesco a evitarli. Non è che frequentiamo esattamente lo stesso ambiente: sai, io preferisco i cervelli funzionanti a quelli bruciati dagli anabolizzanti.”  
“Ti hanno mai fatto del male? Fisicamente intendo.”  
Stiles scosse la testa.  
“ho fiutato la tua paura, ragazzo” lo informò il Dom, senza perdere la calma. “Non mentirmi.”  
Stiles ripensò a Jackson e alle sue minacce e rabbrividì.  
“Sono viziati e annoiati. Finora si sono concentrati sullo sport, le auto e le ragazze, rigorosamente in quest'ordine, ma ora immagino che abbiano trovato un nuovo gioco con cui divertirsi. Sono certo che sia Jackson che gli altri non vedano l'ora di usare la frusta su qualcuno e io non voglio fare loro da cavia, grazie tante.”  
“Credi che vogliano farlo davvero?”  
“Jackson è uno stronzo che si lega le cose al dito, continuerà a pensarci e a cercare un modo per riuscirci.”  
“Per quanto resterai qui da noi?” cambiò di nuovo argomento il Dom.  
“Allison ha detto per tre o quattro giorni, non lo so con precisione” gli rispose Stiles, sempre più perplesso.  
“Vivi al campus, vero? Ti piace?”  
“Casa mia è troppo lontana per fare avanti e indietro, me lo faccio andar bene. Ma perché tante domande, Padron D?”  
“Derek” disse lui.  
“Cosa?”  
“Derek, è il mio nome. Usalo.”  
“Ma avevi detto...”  
“Lo so cosa avevo detto, ma ti sei abbondantemente guadagnato il diritto di chiamarmi per nome, tranne quando stiamo giocando una scena, ovviamente.”  
“Ok, grazie” pigolò Stiles, arrossendo di nuovo. “Ma ancora non mi hai detto il perché di tutte quelle domande.”  
“Non credi sia il minimo conoscere qualcosa del mio ragazzo?”  
Stiles boccheggiò al ricordo di quello che era successo nel supermercato e di cosa aveva detto Derek per liberarsi di Jackson.  
“Io... quello... mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto...”  
Derek, però, gli mise due dita sulle labbra per fermare quel fiume di parole che per lui non aveva molto senso.  
“Ti è piaciuto davvero, Stiles?” gli chiese ancora, con voce bassa, aspettando appena un suo cenno d'assenso prima di riprendere a parlare. “Perché a me è piaciuto. Tanto! E non vedo l'ora di ripetere l'esperienza.”  
“Davvero?”  
Stiles lo stava guardando a bocca aperta e con gli occhi spalancati, chiaramente incredulo, e Derek sentì un improvviso moto di tenerezza. Qualcosa che non avrebbe mai pensato di provare.  
“Sì, davvero. Che ne diresti di trasferirti qui?”  
“Qui?”  
“Sì, ospitiamo già altri ragazzi. Potresti anche guadagnare un po' di soldi se dessi il consenso a trasmettere le sessioni sul sito.”  
“Ah, non credo di voler giocare con altri Dom, quindi...”  
“Come se io permettessi a chiunque altro di toccarti” lo interruppe di nuovo Derek, con un ringhio possessivo.  
Stiles arrossì, piacevolmente colpito, e ragionò sulla sua proposta.  
“Posso davvero restare qui?”  
“Ne parlerò con Peter, ma non dovrebbero esserci problemi. Non dopo essersi goduto il nostro spettacolo.”  
“Lui ha visto...?”  
“E non solo lui. Non te ne sei accorto, ma avevamo un pubblico folto e partecipe.”  
“Ok, ok, per il momento è meglio che non ci pensi” sospirò Stiles. “E tu vorresti fare delle sessioni con me? Proprio con me?”  
“Io farò delle sessioni con te! Non c'è nessun dubbio su questo. Trasmetterle sarebbe solo un qualcosa in più.”  
Stiles deglutì, il respiro che si faceva pesante e l'erezione che si risvegliava.  
“Pensi che ci sia un modo per evitare che si veda la mia faccia durante le sessioni?”  
“Esistono le maschere, ragazzo” lo rassicurò Derek, la voce roca per il desiderio.  
“Potrei usare i soldi per le spese universitarie, aiuterei mio padre, e l'idea di non vivere più nel dormitorio mi piace. Se sei sicuro...”  
Stiles non finì mai quello che stava per dire, perché Derek lo baciò con foga.  
“Quando tornerai al college ti accompagnerò, così prenderemo tutte le tue cose e potrò fare un discorso serio con quell'idiota di Jackson. Al massimo, chiederò a Padron E di fargli sentire la sua frusta sul sedere, ho la sensazione che a quel ragazzino piacerebbe” e Stiles rise, felice come mai in vita sua.

Due settimane dopo anche Peter rideva felice. Aveva appena visto i dati delle prime due sessioni di Stiles trasmesse sul sito e aveva deciso che Allison meritava un bel regalo. In fondo, era merito suo e del fatto che lo avesse costretto a ospitare il suo amico se ora era molto più ricco di quanto non lo fosse solo quindici giorni prima.


End file.
